Be Careful of What You Say
by BellaArianna
Summary: "Hi," Brittany greeted, looking down at her feet catching the blonde boy's attention."Hey!" Brittany looked up, her eyes widening. What the hell was she supposed to say next? Obviously she- Wanna find out what's next? Read what happens inside!
1. When you say Goodbye, I say Hello

**_Be Careful Of What You Say_**

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: Heyy, It's Izzy-Bella here and This is a BTR fan fiction. My character does appear in this, her name is Brittany Hayden Peters , enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Kendall's POV]<strong>

I sighed as I snuggled a picture of my ex girlfriend Jo, who moved to New Zealand. That's when I heard my door open. I looked at it to see James standing there.

"Hey buddy," He smiled sympathetically

"Hi" I responded coldly

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "You have to get over Jo, it's been 3 months!"

I frowned and stroked the photo of her.

James frowned also. "Gustavo wants us to record a song at the studio, so, we have to be there in about 30 minutes"

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany's POV]<strong>

I sighed as I walked into Rocque Records. I waited by the recording studio for Gustavo Rocque to come out. The names Peters, Brittany Peters. I'm fifteen years old. I have reddish brown hair up to my shoulders, which was now straightened, I'm naturally tan. The weirdest thing about me is that I have grayish blue eyes, you'd probably think they're contacts, 100% real baby! My birthday is March 2,that's a few weeks from now. Your probably wondering why I'm in Los Angeles, well, last week the famous producer Gustavo Rocque wanted to make me a pop star.

I sat down checking the time, 12:45. All of a sudden, four boys came out of the studio, high-fiving. Then they stopped to look at me.

"New girl," They all nodded. I looked down and smiled.

"Dogs! Step away from the Bunny," I heard someone shout. Obviously it was Gustavo. He came out of the studio and met me in the Lounge area.

"Wait first it's dogs, then the cats, now the bunny?" One of the four boys asked.

Gustavo nodded. "Brittany, this is Big Time Rush. Dogs, Brittany"

"Hi," I almost whispered

Suddenly, I felt someone's arm around my shoulder. I looked up and saw a brunette boy, who was taller than me, and he had hazel eyes.

"I'm James," He grinned

"Hi," I responded softly. He winked flirtatiously at me.

"James! A word please?" One of the guys said

James took his arm from my shoulder and walk towards the other of guys. After about 5 minutes, he came back.

"Me and _my friends _want to show you around" James gave we a smile. "I guess, you're staying at the Palm Woods?"

I nodded. To be honest, I was totally nervous around guys! I didn't know how to approach them. Now, it was hard because my older sister,Bailey, says that I'm a guy magnet.

"Well, first off," James stated "This is Logan" He gestured to a cute boy with a sweater vest on. "That's Carlos" He pointed to a boy with a black helmet on. _Ooh, a hockey player. _"And, Kendall" My eyes flickered to a boy, who was obviously taller than me. He had emerald green eyes and Blonde hair.

I waved trying not to loose my mind of seeing a cute boy.

"We all are going show you around and get to know you better," Logan spoke up "So, Kendall is going to walk you back to the Palm Woods, James wants to your hair… for some reason, Carlos is going to take you to the park and I'm going to introduce to all our friends"

"Thanks guys, that's so nice!" I giggled

"We wanted to make you feel welcome," Carlos assured

"Shall we go?" Kendall asked.

I nodded, nearly dieing. He took my hand and we left Rocque Records. _I'm loving L.A. so far._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know this story's suckish but Idc. I'm continuing it… It's gonna be really good! Trust me<strong>_

_**~Izzy- Bella**_


	2. With the guys

**[Kendall's POV]**

I took Brittany's hand, that's when I felt sparks. To be honest, I _immediately _felt a connection.

"So, Brittany what state did you come from?" I asked as we walked toward the park

"Michigan," she replied sweetly

"Oh cool," My cheeks started to burn

She giggled. "I see that Carlos is into Hockey" I nodded. "Do you guys play?" I nodded once again. By the time we got to the Palm Woods, I looked at my watch, 1:55. I clasped Brittany's hand and ran towards the elevator, not caring how soft her hand was or how glossy her skin looked or.. _Wait. _Just this morning I was upset over Jo, now I have a 'crush' on Brittany. We stood in the elevator when she finally spoke up.

"Uhh, Kendall?" She smiled. I nodded for her to continue on. "Why are you still holding my hand?" I quickly let go, turning a little red. The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. James was standing in front of the elevator door holding his 'lucky comb'

"What the hell took you so long?" He snapped. Me and Brittany stepped out of the elevator. James put his arm around Brittany. I felt a shock go through my body and I started to grit my teeth. I hate to admit it, but, I think I was _jealous_.

**[Brittany's POV]**

I sat awkwardly on James's bed as he was getting stuff to do my hair. 5 minutes later, he came back with a blow dryer and a 'scrunchie'.

"Please don't pull my hair," I pleaded. He smiled and nodded.

It took an half hour to finish my hair. I got up finding my hair in a _unbelievably _bouncy pony tail and my bangs pinned to the side with my bow.

"Thanks James!" I squealed as I hugged him. I quickly ran out of their apartment and walked down the hall. Then I took the elevator and went to the park to join Carlos.

"Hi Brit!" He exclaimed. I grinned an waved at him. He ran toward me and pointing to a corn dog stand. "Do you want one?"

I shrugged and replied, "Why not?" We both walked to the corn dog stand and bought them. We spent and hour at the park and Logan came to meet up.

"Hey Brittany," Logan smiled. I waved as I bit into my 4th corn dog. "Are you ready to meet the people of the Palm Woods?" I got up and threw my corn dog away and gestured for him to guide me. First he introduced me to Camille, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, The Jennifer's, Mercedes, Lucy, Sasha, and Tyler. They all seemed nice, even the Jennifer's.

As soon as the guys were done showing me around, I went to my sister and I [Bailey] apartment, 3a. I changed to my P.J' s and fixed my hair.

"Hey Brittany Spears," My 23 year old sister greeted me, sitting on the couch watching Entertainment Tonight . I loved when she called me that.

"Hi," I responded tiredly as I sat next to her. I leaned my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Looks like someone had fun with Big Time Rush…"

My eyes flashed open. "What?"

"It's all over this channel"


	3. A plan

**[Kendall's POV]**

I sighed as I sat across the table from my family, who was eating breakfast.

"What wrong sweetie?" My mother asked.

I shook my head. Then, Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously he's sighing about how he still as feelings for Jo, but he thinks he loves another girl," she responded. As soon as she said that, all of the attention in the room was on her.

"How you know?" I asked frantically.

"Duh, I'm a girl… and I watch Dr. Phil"

I got up and went to me and Carlos's room. I laid on my bed and tried to fall asleep.

After a while, I woke up to find it was 12:00. I groaned as I rolled off the bed and went into the living room. _Nobody's home… _I quickly slipped on my shoes and walked to the elevator. I arrived at the lobby and noticed Camille was there, so, I walked to meet her. All of a sudden, something sped pass me, making me loose my balance and next thing _I _knew, I was on the ground.

"Watch were your going!" I shouted harshly. Then, a petite person with a blue hood on, baggy shorts and black sneakers turned around, holding a skate board.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice squeaked.

I turned red. "Oh, Hi Brittany, Hi… Heh heh…"

She smiled and walked up to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing's up. What about you?"

She shook her head. "The same, I was bored so I decided to go skate boarding"

"I see," My eyes widened after saying that. _What the hell is wrong with me? I sound like a crazy pedophile stalker person. _"Do you want to hang out?"

Her face lit up. "Hell yeah I do! I-I mean, yeah, sure, whatever. But I have to change, I look like a guy…" I snickered at that comment as she walked toward the stair case. I stood by the desk. I stood there for almost 10 minutes before noticing the fact she wasn't coming. I was about to leave when:

"Ready!" A sweet voice squealed

I turned around. _Sweet Baby Jesus_. A short brunette with enormous grey eyes, pouty lips wearing a while long sleeve, a jean miniskirt , and brown boots. Her hair was in two perfect ponytails.

I felt her hand gently close my mouth. Then, she smiled warmly at me and took my arm heading out the door.

"L.A is so nice, don't you think?" she chirped. I nodded trying not to say anything stupid. She led me to a bench by the park. "Do you want to hangout here for a while?"

"Mhmm," I nodded as we sat down. _Okay Knight, please don't make your self look like a complete ass, try to be confident. Yeah, like James confident. _"So Brittany, tell me about yourself"

"Well," She started. " I'm half Latina so I know Spanish. I'm 15 years old. My birthday's coming up March 2nd"

And that's when it hit me. I smiled happily and nodded. March 2nd was only two weeks away and I had a plan…


	4. Oh Brittany

**OOC: Ohhh juiciness starts here! ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany's POV]<strong>

[Brittany's Morning]

I stared at my self in the mirror in my undergarments. I didn't look older for a 16 year old. I turned around examining my body, That's when my phone ring. I quickly picked it up.

_Meet me at the lobby 11:30 __J_

_~Kendall._

I grinned until I looked at the time, 11:20. It only gave me 10 minutes to finish getting dressed.

"What am I going to wear?" I panicked, talking to no one in particular. I ran to my closet going through it. Finally, I came across a pink crop top and white undershirt. I quickly put them on as well as jean shorts and white sandals.

I walked out of the apartment and met Kendall in the lobby.

"Happy Birthday," he cooed. I rapped my arms around him.

"Thanks!" I giggled and then I noticed something, nobody was here. I cleared my throat pathetically. "Where is everyone?"

Ignoring my question, Kendall took my hand and led me out of the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kendall's POV]<strong>

[Kendall's Morning]

I jumped out of bed quickly. I glanced at my clock that read 4:00am. Everyone was still sleeping. I got dressed and left the apartment.

For about an hour I slipped a sheet that says, "_Spa Day today until 12:00pm to 7:00am" _under all the adults doors. I mean, it was part of my plan.. When I was done, I went back to 2J. I noticed a black chair in the middle of the living room.

"Hello Kendall," a dark voice say.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Logan"

"Why are you out so early?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I knew where he was heading with this so I might as well go straight to the point. I told him the plan and how if he said anything to Brittany I'd do stuff to him he would never forget**(1)**.

* * *

><p><strong>[No POV]<strong>

Kendall took Brittany's hand and led her out side of the Palm Woods, revealing The Big Time Rush mobile.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kendall asked.

Brittany gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by 'Where do want to go first?'" She said the last part in a stereotypical guy voice making Kendall laugh. He walked her toward the car.

"It's your birthday! You _at least _have to have the best time of your life!"

Brittany sighed and nodded. Kendall opened to passenger seat for her. She climbed in and buckled her self in as Kendall climbed into the drivers seat.

The first place they went to was the mall.

"Come on Kendall, I said that I'll pay for this!" Brittany frowned

"No, It's your birthday"

"Don't use that against me," She whined cutely.

Kendall felt his heart melt. "Okay then, If you really want to"

"Yeah, I do" Brittany huffed as she set 4 baskets of clothes on the cashiers counter.

"What ever you say, but, when you find out the price… don't come crying to me," Kendall grinned as he walked out of the store. After a few minutes he heard a loud shriek that made him smirk because he exactly knew who it was.

"Kendall!" The voiced whimpered. Kendall walked back into the store, paid for the clothes and carried it for her.

Next, They went to the Salon.

Kendall hated going there with his mom, but he didn't mind if it was Brittany.

She wanted the cut her hair to her neck**(2)**. The workers did so. Then they curled it**(3)**.

"You look really nice," Kendall murmured sweetly.

"Thanks!" Brittany giggled, then she frowned

Kendall whistled softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just you're the only person that actually _told _me happy birthday…"

He patted her hand softly with a smirk creeping up on his face.

* * *

><p>"Cake?" Logan asked.<p>

"Check" Carlos confirmed.

"Russian Acrobats?"

"Check!"

"A Stage?"

Carlos's eyes went to the empty space in the room. "We'll get on it?"

"You better," Logan commanded. "Kendall wants this party to be _perfect_"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong? :**

**(2) If you ever watched Degrassi, you see how short Clarie's hair is? Well its cute like that**

**(3) It looks like curly Jennifer's hair( The one who waves at Carlos in Big Time Move)**


	5. Firework

**Hey. Long Time, no update soo here it is. R & R**

* * *

><p>Brittany opened her apartment door slowly. Maybe She was being a little dramatic but she felt like nobody [Except Kendall] cared to tell her happy birthday. Speaking of Kendall, he told her to 'dress pretty' then he left. The small Latina sighed as she flicked on the light.<p>

"_SURPRISE!" _

_Oh my titty fucking Christ_**(1)**.A surprise party. Is that why her and Kendall were out all day_? Oh No_. Kendall didn't possibly plan this. Did he? _No he didn't have to! _Maybe it was Bailey who planned this. Yeah, Bailey did. Maybe.

She stood there finally noticing _every single person _was still staring at her.

"Uh, you can party now?" Brittany said awkwardly. It wasn't even 2 seconds until loud music blasted through every speaker in the room and people dancing and talking.

She smiled as she spotted Camille way across the room. Strutting quickly over to her the Latina pulled her for a hug.

"I see someone's looking all hotsie- totsie," Camille commented referring to the small girl in a corset blue sparkly dress with a plain tulle skirt, strappy silver heels and a small tiara in her now straight hair.

A small blush painted on Brittany's cheeks as she shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm totally serious. Almost every guy that passes by would want you to-"

"Cammie!" Brittany scolded.

"Okay, I'll shut up"

* * *

><p>Kendall stood in the corner of the living room. Why couldn't he just tell Brittany how he feels? How come all of a sudden he was <em>shy <em>to talk about his feelings? He was Kendall Francis Fucking Knight, he NEVER got shy, well maybe, but that wasn't the point.

He groaned as he walked to the concession stand area. Maybe something to drink would relieve his stress.

* * *

><p>"It's not that hard," Camille murmured.<p>

"Easy for you to say," Brittany muttered. "You practically act scenes to show I guy you like him"

The young actress pointed over to the blonde boy a few feet away from them. "Go. Get. Him" Before the shorter girl could protest, Camille took her by the shoulders and gave her a firm push.

"Hi," Brittany greeted, looking down at her feet catching the blonde boy's attention.

"Hey!"

Brittany looked up, her eyes widening. _What the hell was she supposed to say next? Obviously she couldn't ask Camille, it was way too late now. What if she says something stupid? Then everyone would start laughing, Then it be the worst birthday of all history. Or what if he starts laughing and the whole world ends?_**(2)**_ Or what if-_

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked sounding a little worried. Brittany nodded quickly earning a smile from the blonde. "So do you, you know"

The shorter girl tilted her head dumbfounded. "Know what?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean yeah sure whateves. You could've just said that though"

Before Kendall knew it, he was being dragged to the dance floor full of teenagers dancing a over rated type of dance**(3)**. Most of songs that were played was fast, they'd be lucky if a slow song played.

Suddenly the song changed, the DJ mentioned it was requested for 20 dollars.

"_Chest to Chest_

_Nose to Nose_

_Palm to Palm_

_We were always just that close"_

Brittany stood there hesitantly before wrapping her arms around Kendall's neck. Dumbstruck, Kendall placed his hands on the Latina's hips.

"_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to Toe_

_Lips that felt just like to inside of a rose_

_So how come when I reach out my fingers, It feels like more than distance between us?_

_In this California King Bed we're 10 thousand miles apart"_**(4)**

To the pair, this was getting a little… awkward.

"Nice party, huh?" The blond boy whispered trying to ease the silence between them.

"Yeah, Bailey did pretty awesome job of planning this"

"Um Britt, Bailey didn't plan this," Kendall frowned. Brittany's grey eyes shot up meeting the green ones, her facial expression confused as if she was asking, 'what the hell is that suppose to mean?'. "Actually, I did"

Brittany mentally kicked herself. She should've known. Gosh, sometime, she could be an idiot.

"How? You were out with me all day"

"Lets just say, I had a little help," He smirked mentally thanking his best friends.

The Latina nodded. She had a HUGE question that _needs _to be answered.

"Why did you even go through the trouble of planning a party for _me _of all people?" Brittany mumbled.

Kendall felt his cheeks burn. "Because, I kind of like you"

Brittany felt her heart melt. Kendall _fucking _Knight _liked _her! The lead singer of Big Time Rush, just admitted he had a crush on her! This was HUGE.

"That's perfect!" She squealed. But before Kendall could respond, she pushed her lips toward his.

That moment was just perfect and it felt like sparks, electricity, maybe even fireworks. It was pretty ironic that at the same time, what blasted through the speakers was Firework by Katy Perry.

Brittany pulled back still staring at Kendall. "So does this make us-?"

"You bet"

She squealed as she pushed forward to kiss him again.

"KEEP IT PG," Logan called.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Logie the party pooper-_- I know this chapter's still sucks but I'm still on the block, I promise it'll get better.<strong>

**(1) So I was watching movie and some guy said that I was like O_O?**

**(2) O_O? Over exaggerate much?**

**(3) That's exactly what I call grinding **

**(4) I had to memorize the WHOLE beginning -_-**

**So can you please tell me what you think? Also, I'm in need of OC's or Characters to just mention in this but mainly OC's so If you want to be one, this is how you outline that thingy**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (Must be 16-26)**

**Look:**

**Style: [Emo, Preppy, Goth, Ect.]**


	6. Catch Me

**I feel sooo loved! I have like A LOT of mail from Fanfiction about Favorite Stories list and stuff like that, I love each and everyone of you who are reading my stories :D! P.S a new OC is in this chapter, Shayla**

* * *

><p>Brittany almost had a heart attack, it was almost 2 o'clock. March 2nd. Today had to be perfect, it was her and Kendall's 3 year anniversary and her 19th birthday(As if she cared).<p>

There was a faint knock at the door. Brittany shuffled toward the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey you," A velvety voice murmured. A tall blond stood there with a large wooden basket in his right hand, a slightly cocky smirk on his face.

Brittany playfully scoffed. She opened the door slightly. "I have a name"

Kendall shrugged before walking into her apartment. He set the basket on the kitchen table.

"What's on the agenda today?" The Latina asked taking a few steps to her boyfriend.

"Okay, do first we're going to have a picnic in the park," The blond simply stated. "Since it's going to rain later, I was thinking maybe we could have some alone time…"

"Ooh, Me like," She small Latina replied as she leaned in. Their lips were barely touching when there was a loud'Eh-ehm'. The couple quickly spun around.

"Maybe you two should get a room," Brittany's roommate, Shayla muttered. Obviously she was tired of their mushy gushy romance. Her medium light brown hair flipped as she disapprovingly shook her head.

* * *

><p>The couple sat on a white and red checkered blanket in the middle of a somewhat abandoned park<strong>(1)<strong>.

"I wrote you a song," Brittany whispered leaning her face closer to Kendall's. The blonde raised an eyebrow as if hewere trying to ask, 'Is that so?'.

The Latina stood up from the blanket brushing her self off before grabbing her guitar from the dark green grass. She started to strum her guitar slowly.

"_Before I fall, Too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me _

_When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet, Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass. and don't let go_

_And tonight I could fall to soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling __in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart wont settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away, so I can breathe_

_Even though your far from suffocating me _

_I can't set my hopes to high_

'_Cause every 'hello' ends with a 'goodbye'_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling __in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love in where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time of my life I know it's real…_

_But your so hypnotizing _

_You got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling __in my sleep…_

Brittany started strumming really fast compared to the first part of the song.

"_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me…_

The short girl sat back down leaning her head against Kendall's shoulder and strummed slower.

"_I'm giving up. So just catch me…"_

She let out a small sigh. "Did you like it?"

In her response Kendall leaned down and kissed her. Could this day get any better?

* * *

><p>Actually it couldn't. The Palm Woods flooded with Paparazzi. It wasn't a secret the Jo Taylor was back in town after shooting her new movie, 'Be Careful Of What You Say"<p>

She made a pledge on this day exactly 3 years ago. To take Kendall Knight back, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Is there such thing?<strong>

**How'd you like this? Was it good? Okay Lets get real. **

**I'm still looking for that OC. And I need a GIRL one fast. No lie soo submit your thing today!**

**Name:**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: (18- 28)**

**Style:**

**Appearance/ Looks:**


	7. Wait are you keeping something from me?

**Okay Lovelies, It was so hard to choose the last OC, I hope you guys don't hate me for saying this but, I might make another OC by not, I could just doo eenie meenie minie mo or something. Your definitely going to hate Jo, I mean who doesn't. But to be honest, I kinda like Katelyn. Look at me babbling on.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p>Brittany giggled as Kendall and her ran into the Palm Woods. It was really raining hard.<p>

"I can't believe you ran a mile in like, 5 inch wedges," Kendall laughed as they walked toward the elevator

Brittany shrugged. She pressed the elevator button eager to change out of these wet clothes. She couldn't afford to get sick. She noticed all the girls currently in the lobby checking out Kendall. She placed her hands on the blondes collar and yanked him down into a kiss as if she were trying to say 'He's mine so back the fuck off'

* * *

><p>Jo rolled her eyes at the couple making-out by the elevator. Why'd they have to show off that they're in love? Finally they broke apart.<p>

Jo caught a good glimpse of his face. It was Kendall. _Her _Kendall. She also caught a glimpse of the girls face too. This was supposed to be her 'competition'? A tan girl about 5 feet tall, Her wavy brown hair going down her back, and not to mention her yellow dress wet from probably the rain. She scoffed.

"Why'd we have to come here instead of Paris?" Her co-star, Thalia whined, annoyingly.

"Because I said so," Jo retorted shifting her gaze on the petite blonde girl.

* * *

><p>Brittany plopped down on the couch, clad in entirely new clothes as was Kendall. In her hands were 8 movies that she suggested they'd watch. The Messengers, The Strangers, Rec.<strong>(1)<strong> [In Spanish, with English Subtitles], The Grudge, Drag me to hell, The Roommate, Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, and Friday The 13th**(2)**.

"Which one you wanna watch?" She asked.

Kendall shrugged. "What do you want to watch?"

"I asked you first"

"Well, I'm asking you now"

Brittany laughed and playfully punched Kendall's arm. "I don't know, Rec.?"

"Alright, pop that sucker in and hit play"

Brittany gave him a questioning look but she got up and put Rec. in the DVD player.

* * *

><p><strong>-30 minutes later-<strong>

"Kenny," The Latina whimpered. The blonde smirked at the nickname she'd given him.

"Yeah?" He replied, sounding a little curious.

"I'm scared"

Kendall rapped his arms around her. "Trust me, this isn't real" He gently kissed her head. "Even if it was real, I'd-"

The boy was cut of by the vibration of Brittany's phone. She frowned reached for it.

"I've gotta take this"

Kendall paused the movie and gazed at his girlfriend. Brittany got up and scurried to the kitchen.

"Hello?…Oh hey…Wait, you want _ME _to WHAT? … Okay I'll be there ASAP… Okay, Bye" She squealed and skipped back to the couch, plopping down on Kendall's lap.

"Someone seems excited," Kendall stated, smiling.

Brittany jumped up and down on his lap as she nodded. "Dak just called and said that he wanted me to teach dance lessons for his video!"

Kendall's smile died down. Ever since Brittany met Dak, she's been spending most of her time helping him with his dance moves, his singing and practically anything. It pretty much got on Kendall's nerves that he'd call her almost every second to talk about some stupid shit.

Brittany grabbed the boy by his collar surprising him with a kiss. The blond sat there dumbstruck, obviously pulled out of his thoughts.

"I said, see you later," She murmured against his lips. Kendall nodded dumbly. "Love you"

"Love you too"

The boy watched Brittany walk to the door and leave. After sighing he decided to watch some TV to kill time until she came back. He flipped carelessly through the channels when something really caught his attention.

'Brittany and Dak's relationship scandal'

* * *

><p><strong>Shocker? Please don't hate me ^_^<strong>

**(1) That was soo scary :[ I got nightmare for like a week.**

**Okay I know this is short but next chapter is going to be wayyyy longer and juicier. oohhhh me feel all adrenaline rushy. Bye for now**


	8. Big Surprise

**Hey everyone, especially LuvPeaceCandy, Linhohbabycakes, and CDsOnTheWall. Thalia, Shayla and Dezirae are going to be in this chapter and the following ones!*Cheer* The NEW OC was made by me because I couldn't choose between 3, I'm horrible at that, Trust me*Boo*. **

**Name: Natalie Anna Anderson**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Girl**

**Style: Skimpy, Sleazy, Normal**

**Appearance/ Look: Short Auburn hair, Side swept bangs, Pink full lips, Creamy pale complexion, Amber eyes, Button nose.**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was raging with anger, he couldn't believe Brittany was cheating on him! After three fucking years? You'd think you know a person. He stomped out of the apartment slamming the door shut. He needed a place to clear his head. He stomped thought the lobby. That's when he bumped into something… or maybe some one.<p>

His eyes widened when he saw the blonde on the floor. "I'm so sorry" He extended his hand, the other blonde made no hesitations before taking his. "Are you ok? Because, I mean if- Wait, Jo?"

Jo gave him a small smile before pulling the dumbfounded Kendall into a hug. Kendall just stood there. _Since when was Jo back? _

Finally Jo pulled him out of the hug. "What's new?" She acted like everything was Ok. But it wasn't. Why in the lords name was she back?

"Urr.." Kendall stated. "I guess I could tell you about Brittany"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and nodded. As Kendall told her about how him and Brittany met and how they got together. But Jo wasn't listening she was thinking on ways to steal Kendall back.

Kendall wasn't even done with his sentence when Jo's lips were attacking his.

* * *

><p>Shayla casually walked through the lobby with a gallon of milk in her hand. Brittany has been harassing her for about a week to buy the 'good kind' but how in the bloody hell was she supposed to know what the 'good kind' of milk the younger girl possibly meant.<p>

Shayla shook her head, her light brown hair. The milk came down with a 'SPLAT'. That's when she saw something she'd never forget. Kendall was kissing some girl, that was NOT Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany grinned as she walked into the Palm Woods. Today was like the best birthday anniversary. It turns out the whole dance lesson thing was a lie to get her at Dak's house where a party was held. What was up with people throwing her surprise parties?

She skipped all the way to the elevator and down the 3rd floor hallway to her apartment. She happily opened the door meeting Shayla and James's girlfriend, Dezirae.

"Sit down Britt, we need to talk to you about something," Dezirae ordered, annoyance dripping with every word she said.

The Latina plopped down on their green and purple**(1)** couch. She confusingly looked at her two friends back and forth.

"Brittany, we need to tell you something," Shayla muttered. The Latina nodded as if to tell her to continue. Shayla's grey eyes narrowed. "Uh, so I bought the milk and I walked into the lobby. That's when I saw Kendall kissing another girl"

"Okay? So why is Dezi here?" Brittany asked simply not affected by what her roommate just told her.

Dezirae held up 5 fingers counting down. As soon as she hit 1, Brittany jumped out when she had been sitting on to her feet.

"Kendall _what?_" Brittany screeched. "Oooh when I get a hold of him!"

* * *

><p>Kendall placed his head into his pillow. He felt like shit. How could he cheat on Brittany with Jo? Then their was that stupid voice in his head.<p>

**Hey, remember she cheated on you first with Dak Zevon. If you take it by me, I think she'd be better off with him.**

Kendall winced at that thought. He loved Brittany, a lot but he wasn't sure if she love him back.

He heard murmuring voices at the other side of his door. Then it cracked open.

His short girlfriend stepped in. Her hair up in a messy bun, a black and pink off shoulder shirt, dark blue jean and black platform heels making her look some-what taller. And not to mention, a VERY unhappy smiled forming on her lips. She stood in front of the picture of both of them on their first date.

"Why'd you do it?" She murmured.

Kendall sat up from his bed. "I did it because your cheating on me" Obviously that wasn't a good answer.

Brittany snapped. "Who _the fuck _said I cheated on you?"

"Really haven't you been watching TV lately?" Kendall asked. "It's all over the media that you and Zevon have a 'thing' going on"

That was it. Brittany lost it. " If you want to listen to those fucking dumb asses that never mind their fucking business? Go the fuck ahead! Since you want to be assuming fucking things. I guess you should assume that were fucking over!" Kendall winced. "You heard me Kendall? Were fucking DONE"

Brittany grabbed the picture of them and slammed it on the floor as hard as she could. The picture frame and the glass shattered. With that, The Latina stomped out of the room.

"Great Kendall," He muttered to himself. " You just _had _to ruin things with Brittany didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did any one love the Brittany screaming part? I know I did. Natalie would be in the next chapter. Sooooooo YAYY! Or Boo? And Thalia, Dezi and Shayla are going to be in the next chapter!<strong>

**Who's excited? I know I am! Tee heee!**

**(1) My two fave colors! :3**


	9. Sorry!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting it's just that, my laptop was stolen and I'm not going to get a new one untill Thanksgiving :( And Well, I cant really update. I'll try for you guys (:!**

**~Bella**

**Ps. Sorry! :(**


End file.
